Electronic devices incorporate a variety of electrical components that can each provide different functions. A user's experience with an electronic device is one aspect of the operation and desirability of the electronic device. Illuminated input buttons and switches can enhance a user's experience in low light environments. At the same time, aesthetic is an increasingly important aspect of the user experience. Input buttons, keys and keyboards have been illuminated in the past, but configurations for conventional illumination do not always provide homogenous illumination across the input button, a key and/or even across an entire keyboard in some instances.